


The Clouds Over Seoul

by youhavewings



Category: Korean Actor RPF, Korean Drama, 달의 연인-보보경심 려 | Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, JoonU, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youhavewings/pseuds/youhavewings
Summary: Lee Joongi knows he is not Wang So. Lee Jieun is not Hajin, not one to sit and watch for him. And yet ...





	

Lee Joongi knows he is not Wang So.

He is not tall, dark, and scarred.

His scars are plenty, but they’re hard-earned badges of his dedication to his profession, and far from Wang So’s mark of shame.

He’s an ordinary thirty-five year old who’s managed to luck his way into an acting career. And yet, he can’t help identifying with So on a deeply personal level. So is hopelessly in love but trusts in nothing; he craves affection but never hopes to have claim to anything.

He knows he’s always let his characters get under his skin a little too much, for a little too long. He’s never really learned how to hold a firm line between them and himself. This is the only way he knows how to act after all - he’s not a once-in-a-generation talent like Haneul or a born artist like Jieun.

He tells himself this is why he is oddly possessive over her. It is the only reason why he has to force his shoulders to relax when Jisoo throws her an admiring gaze too many or when the photographer motions at her to lean closer to Haneul.

It’s why he can’t take his eyes off her, and can barely stand to look her in the eye.

She is not for him after all.

 

* * *

 

Lee Jieun is nothing at all like Go Hajin.

For one, she prides herself on being far more worldly. She’s not the type to cry over a cheater or be cowed by a hater. Not the type to let anyone try to put restraints on her.

She knows herself - star-crossed epic romances and white knights are not for her. She’s not the damsel in distress in a tragic fairytale.

She is definitely not inclined to pine after a pretty boy because he turns a winsome smile at her and offers her a little kindness.

Life has taught her better. She knows how to steel herself and choose her battles, knows better than to long for the unattainable.

But she thinks she understands Hajin all too well.

When she has to fight down a blush when their arms brush, when she can’t help seeking out his figure in a crowd, and when she obsesses over his uncharacteristic aloofness, she knows what she’s gone and done.

She thinks she can understand how Hajin might have felt to fall in love with a man against her will and all reason; how helpless she must have felt; and how bittersweet it must have been.

She is no less a captive to her own heart than Hajin. But she is not Hajin, not one to sit and watch for him.


End file.
